Five Nights at Albert's: Incomplete
This is the final chapter of AD and possibly FNaA, made by Zonic. Incomplete. Storyline Does anything matter? A great depression might happen in Albertoland. It can be easily prevented if the FNaAlbert's series gets canceled. The creator, Zonic, says it's almost dead. To actually prevent it, make him finish FNaA 7. You only have 5 hours. Anything can happen in his house. Gameplay Each main night is now renamed to "Fragment" with the corresponding letter, for example, Night 2 is called Fragment B. Each Fragment is different, as they all have different gameplay, and all have different tasks. Fragment A You're in the living room of Zonic's House, where there is a TV in front of you, 1 door on the left and a window on the right. While facing the TV, you can wind up the music box that makes Withered Albert go away and view the hallway camera, where you can seal the door. But, when you face the window., you can shine the light to fend off anybody. If anyone is at the Door, seal it by pressing the seal button on the camera. Shine the light at people in the window. However, you can't wind the music box when the door is sealed Characters * Albert (FNaA 1): Shine the light when he is at the window * Su-Tart (FNaA 1): Seal the Door when he's there * W. Albert: Wind the Music Box. Fragment B You're inside Zonic's kitchen. where it's completely dark until you flash. When you do, it resembles a cave. To survive, you do the exact same thing in SL Night 2: Charge the power. If Withered Albert appears, flash him until he disappears. The flash has no limit. Fragment C Unlike the other fragments, this is now completely free roam, where you can click on doors to roam around. Map: Unlike the other fragments, there is a timer and now a task to survive. The task is to find all keys, which are hidden in rooms that aren't hallways. However, Old Albert will appear in the room you're in, forcing you to move 2 rooms away. Fragment D Like Fragments A and B, there are no tasks. The main gameplay part is reused from Fragment A, however, Rust and Shadow Su-Tart are the main enemies. Now, instead of the door, you can flash a beacon on the camera, like in Fragment B to repel Rust. And to repel Shadow Su-Tart, don't face the window. The main cast is still active, however, but as active as before. Fragment E This Fragment is like the previous ones (excluding C), simple fnaf gameplay. It's inside another cave, this time, with a lot of beds and a desk with a laptop on it. All you need to do is wind up the music box (accessed on the monitor) and occasionally turn around to shine the light at the door. If anyone is seen, press CTRL to use the shock. However, you also have to recharge the shock after each use. The light has limited battery. The only enemy here is Rust. Epilogue/Fragment F The final hour. All of the enemies are here, and you're in a room resembling the FNaF 3 office, but with house doors, shelves and beds. You can close the door and open the panel to fix the door if it goes offline, and where the cameras are supposed to be is a button that releases water in the window. Enemies come from both entrances. Ending The ending is just a black screen with the text ".....". Clicking results in the game crashing. If you right-click, you will get the same result. However, if you middle-click, you will get the logo for FNaA: Desolation and the FNaF 3 bad ending theme playing in the background. Shortly after, you will go back to the title screen with a star and text saying "Continue sends you to Level Select". If you click continue, you'll be sent to a screen where you can pick the night you wanna replay.Category:Games Category:Zonic's Stuff Category:FNaA